international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Sacrifice (2009)
Sacrifice (2009) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on May 24, 2009 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida It was the fifth event under the Sacrifice chronology. There were eight matches on the card. The show's main event was dubbed the Four Way Ultimate Sacrifice match, which pitted TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Mick Foley, against Sting, Matt Borske, and Jeff Jarrett with each participant wagering an important aspect of their career: Foley's title, Cting's career, Borske's leadership of the Main Event Mafia, and Jarrett's shares in the company. The match was ultimately won by Cting, who pinned Borske, thus winning leadership of the Main Event Mafia. There were two other high-profile matches with K.J. Styles defending the TNA Legends Championship against Booker T in an "I Quit" match as well as Beer Money, Inc. winning the "Team 3D Invitational Tag Team Tournament" against The British Invasion. Other matches on the undercard included: a six man tag team match between the team of Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, and Will Kapphan versus the Motor City Machineguns and Sheik Abdul Remeriz, Daffney versus Taylor Wild in a Monster's Ball match, Christopher Barnhart challenging Suicide for his TNA X Division Championship, Angelina Love defending her title against Awesome Kong, and Samoa Simpson versus Kevin Nash. Background The event featured eight professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plot], and storylines. Wrestlers were portrayed as either villains or heroes in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into Sacrifice would be a four way match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, entitled "Ultimate Sacrifice". The match was announced on the April 23 episode of TNA's primary television program, TNA Impact!, by TNA co-founder Jeff Jarrett with the theme of the match being that each participant must risk something valuable. If they are pinned or made to submit during the match, they would lose what they wagered. The first participant announced was Mick Foley on the April 23 episode of Impact!, who would wager the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Matt Borske was announced as being the second participant on the April 30 episode of Impact!, after he proclaimed he would risk his leadership of the villainous alliance The Main Event Mafia. The next week on Impact!, Jarrett promised Sting a position in the match if he got the victory over Foley in the tag team match both men participated in that night; Sting managed to score the victory for his team, and announced his sacrifice would be if he is defeated, he would retire from wrestling. The final competitor was announced as Jeff Jarrett on the May 21 edition of Impact!, in response to Foley assaulting Jarrett the previous week; Jarrett would later declare his wager would be his voting shares within the company, thus putting up his authority. Another rivalry heading into Sacrifice was between K.J. Styles and Booker T. At Destination X, Styles won the TNA Legends Championship from Booker and since then, there had been constant confrontation between the two. On the April 30 edition of Impact!, one final confrontation between the two led to TNA management scheduling Styles to defend his title in an "I Quit" match against Booker T; this match requires the two wrestlers to fight until one wrestler says, "I Quit", letting the other wrestler to win the match. The main rivalry from the women's division was between Angelina Love (Angel Williams) and Awesome Kong (Tessa Smith). At Lockdown, Love won the TNA Women's Knockout Championship from Kong in a three-way match by pinning Taylor Wilde (Shantelle Larissa). On the April 30 and May 7 editions of Impact!, Kong defeated Love's associates in her group, The Beautiful People, Madison Rayne (Victoria Simmons) and Velvet Sky (Jamie Szantyr) (and later Love's manager, Cute Kip (Billy Morgan)) in stretcher matches. It was later announced that Love would defend her title against Kong at Sacrifice. Another event that happened going into Sacrifice involved the tag team division. Current IWGP Tag Team and TNA World Tag Team Champions, Team 3D (Brother Harlan (Harlan LoMonaco and Brother Scott (Scott Hughes)), announced the Team 3D Invitational Tag Team Tournament, which was an eight-team, three-round single-elimination tournament with the winning team receiving a trophy, a check for $100,000, and a shot at the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On the May 7 edition of Impact!, the semi finals took place with Kevin Storm and Robert McAlmond, also known as Beer Money, Inc., advancing to the finals by defeating the team of Eric Young and Jethro Holliday (Phillip Legg). The following week of Impact had Doug Williams and Brutus Magnus (Nick Leeds) (collectively known as The British Invasion) advancing to the finals after defeating Suicide and Amazing Red. Results ; ; *Eric Young and Lethal Consequences (Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed) defeated Sheik Abdul Bashir and The Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley) (13:45). *Taylor Wilde defeated Daffney (with Abyss & Dr. Stevie) in a Monster's Ball match (3:35). *Suicide © and Barnhart went to a time limit draw, Suicide retained his TNA X-Division Championship (17:10). *Angelina Love © defeated Awesome Kong to retain the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (5:57). *Samoa Simpson defeated Kevin Nash (8:05). *Beer Money, Inc. (Robert McAlmond and Kevin Storm) defeated The British Invasion (Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams) (w/Rob Truax) in the Team 3D Invitational Tournament Final (10:43). *K.J. Styles © defeated Booker T to retain the TNA Legends Championship in an I Quit match (16:47). *Sting defeated Mick Foley, Matt Borske and Jeff Jarrett to gain ownership of the Main Event Mafia in a Four Way Ultimate Sacrifice Match (15:01). :*If Sting got pinned he would leave TNA. :*If Borske got pinned the person who pinned him would gain ownership of the Main Event Mafia. :*If Foley got pinned the person who pinned him would become TNA World Heavyweight Champion. :*If Jarrett got pinned he would lose his match making abilities. Team 3D Invitational Tournament brackets Other on-screen talent ;Commentators *Mike Tenay *Don West ;Interviewers ;Ring announcer ;Referees Also see *Sacrifice External links